


Idiots in Love

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP on how Aomine and Kagami determine who gets to top in bed. a/n - The playing a b-ball game against each other has been done to death, so I tried something different. This is actually a KagaAo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots in Love

Most lovers probably didn't use Rock-Paper-Scissors in the bedroom. However, Kagami and Aomine weren’t most people, and they definitely  _weren’t_  normal.

 

They faced each other, eyes narrowed, expressions of extreme concentration on their faces.

 

“Your ass is mine tonight, Kagami,” Aomine taunted. “Get ready to scream.”

 

Honestly, giving or taking, either way felt pretty freaking amazing, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed watching Kagami moan and cry and writhe beneath him.

 

Eyes narrowing, Kagami bared his teeth in challenge. “That’s what I should be saying, Aomine. Don’t come complaining when you can’t walk tomorrow.”

 

Aomine swallowed a laugh. It was so easy to rile the idiot up, that red-head’s temper always bubbling right below the surface. What he didn’t know, and what Aomine never planned on telling him, was that Kagami could top any time he wanted. This nightly ritual served no purpose. Well, no purpose but to feed Aomine’s need to screw with Kagami. It was only fair, he justified to himself, since Kagami had been messing with his head and feelings almost from the beginning.

 

“Ohh, big words from the man who was clinging so sweetly to me last night, begging for more.”

 

Kagami’s face reddened, and this time Aomine laughed out loud. No matter what they did, no matter how many times they made love or how down and dirty they got, Kagami could still blush like that. It was adorable.

 

“Sh-shut up!” Kagami ordered hotly. “Let’s just get on with this.”

 

Aomine shook his head with a sigh. “Oi, oi, that’s not sexy at all. Who says ‘let's just get on with it’ to their lover?”

 

“How is it any better than the ‘Yo, Kagami, let’s fuck’ that you say all the time?” Kagami imitated Aomine’s husky voice. “And I wasn’t talking about the, ah, you know. I meant getting on with the game, dumbass.”

 

Aomine tried to look innocent, but frankly his face simply wasn’t suited to it. “I only talk like that because it makes you hard.” Inside, he smiled widely. When had he ever been so damn happy? Not since he had picked up a basketball for the first time, he thought. Kagami made him happy. He owed Tetsu so many things, but bringing Kagami into his life, this was something he could never, ever repay.

 

“I do not—,” Kagami began fiercely, only to stop when he finally realized Aomine was trying to fire him up. “Asshole,” he muttered grumpily, “you really get off on fucking with me, don’t you.”

 

“Guilty,” Aomine’s response immediate and unabashed. “And in more ways than one, so let’s do this and get on with the kind of fucking I really enjoy.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“When I said that, you claimed it wasn’t sexy.”

 

Shrugging, Aomine lifted his hands in the standard Rock-Paper-Scissors position. “Because when I say it, it  _is_  sexy. Everything I say and do is sexy. I thought you knew that by now.”

 

Kagami rolled his eyes as he got into position, too. “Oh, yeah, I couldn’t contain my lust when you were stuck in the bathroom the other day, screaming at me to bring you more toilet paper.”

 

It was Aomine’s turn to blush. That certainly hadn’t been one of his finer moments. Coughing away his embarrassment, he went back on the offensive. “Anyway, stop moving your mouth and start moving your fingers. I would like to get laid before I’m too old to enjoy it.”

 

“Hmph, I doubt you will ever be too old to enjoy it,” Kagami snorted and finally smiled. Aomine’s heart melted, actually fucking melted. He loved everything about Kagami, but that smile, that warm, open, beautiful smile really hit him in the gut. The first time Kagami had smiled at him like that, it had been like sun shining into the deepest, darkest parts of his soul, parts that had never seen the light before, and oookaaay, enough of that sappy shit.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sure that even when I’m a bald, wrinkly old man, I’ll still enjoy making you moan.” Aomine chuckled, feeling light and free and freaking  _horny_.  Kagami, only Kagami, did that to him.

 

 

“Or maybe I’ll be making you moan,” Kagami countered cockily, eyes starting to glint with desire. It was always like that between them. Scent or body heat or just basic animal attraction, something in each of them called to the other. When Aomine became aroused, Kagami followed suit, and vice versa.

 

“Maybe,” Aomine easily agreed, not giving a rat’s ass who fucked who at this point. All he cared about was getting to the fucking. “Ready?” he lifted his hands until they were chest high. Kagami nodded and echoed his movements. Blood pumping in anticipation, as if it had been weeks instead of a single day since he had felt Kagami’s skin against his, Aomine signaled and they began.

 

“Rock, paper, scissors, go!” They spoke loudly and in unison. Fists flew fast, and Aomine knew his scissors were doomed before he even looked down to see Kagami’s choice. The result was evident in his lover’s wild whoop of victory.

 

“Hah, take that, Aomine!” Kagami practically danced with joy.

 

Aomine smirked, not in the least upset. “Good for you, Kagami, you finally beat me at something.” He made sure to keep his voice as deadpan as possible, and even gave a little golf clap.

 

Kagami stopped gloating and glared. “Bastard. I’ve beaten you before.”

 

“Did you?” Aomine stuck his pinkie in his ear. “It must have been that time when I had the flu.”

 

That earned him a growl. “Shut up, and get on the bed.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Stripping faster than he could dribble a ball, he jumped on the bed, hands and knees underneath him and ass in the air. He gave his butt a wiggle for good measure.

 

“Is that supposed to be an invitation or are you just airing things out down there?” Kagami’s question was muffled as he took off his own shirt.

 

“Bite me, Bakagami.”

 

Tossing his shirt aside, Kagami stalked toward the bed. “That’s the plan.”

 

Turning his face to the side, Aomine watched Kagami come. Watched those hard ab muscles contract with each step the other man took, watched the long lines of that big body move and glide with all the grace of the jungle tiger he was often compared to. And even though he didn’t have boobs, Kagami was still the hottest thing on two legs Aomine had ever seen.

 

“Hurry up and get over here and fuck me.” He didn’t feel an ounce of shame uttering that raspy command.

 

Kagami’s eyes flared. “That’s also the plan.” There was no embarrassment in his voice, either. Not this time. Not now that they were actually about to make love instead of just talking about it.

 

He popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down, revealing the light dusting of red hair trailing down from his navel to groin. The treasure trail, people often called it, and Aomine definitely agreed. Kagami shimmied out of his jeans and kicked them away. His boxers went with them, leaving his entire body gloriously bare to Aomine’s hungry gaze. Aomine swore his mouth actually watered.

 

Reaching the bed, Kagami had barely eased down on it before Aomine’s hand lashed out. Easily balancing his body on his other palm, he grabbed a handful of Kagami’s hair and yanked. Their mouths came together in a hard, wet kiss. He tried to lead, but Kagami was having none of it. The red-head was in charge tonight, after all, and he made sure Aomine knew it.

 

He bit Aomine’s bottom lip hard, hard enough that Aomine’s mouth parted around a gasp. Taking advantage, Kagami pushed his tongue inside, sliding against Aomine’s. They both groaned at the contact. Aomine tasted tea and toothpaste and the bold, sensual flavor that was all Kagami.

 

The kiss went on and on, so long Aomine thought the arm supporting his body would give out. Attuned to his lover as always, Kagami pulled back.

 

“Roll over.” He placed his hands on Aomine’s shoulders and gave a light push.

 

Aomine hesitated a moment before complying, ending up on his back. In this position he always felt so exposed, so vulnerable. Something quite outside his normal comfort zone. Yet, he somehow always came harder, staring up into Kagami’s blazing eyes, surrounded by the other’s body. He wasn’t exactly a deep thinker, but even he realized submitting to Kagami in this way filled a deep-seated need he had, a need to give up control. There was a freedom in relinquishing the reins to someone else. No, not someone.  _Kagami_.

 

A hand cupped his cheek. “You okay?” Concern tinged Kagami's voice.

 

For all his gruffness, for all his loud brashness, Kagami cared deeply about those he allowed close to him. It was enough to make Aomine fall for him all over again.

 

“Yeah, just thinking how good it feels to let you have your way with me,” he replied honestly.

 

Kagami looked stunned for a second, Aomine’s response definitely not what he had been expecting. Then a slow, sexy, devilish grin lit up his face.

 

“Damn right.”

 

“Don’t get cocky, Bakagami,” Aomine circled his arms around Kagami’s neck. “You have a long way to go in other areas.”

 

Settling his weight between Aomine’s legs, Kagami leaned on his elbows and shoved his fingers into Aomine’s dark hair. “Just shut up and let me kiss you.”

 

Aomine shut up.

 

Their second kiss was slower, deeper, and just as arousing. His erection was so hard, it had to be uncomfortable for Kagami, stabbing into his stomach like it was.

 

Dragging his mouth away, Kagami shifted to the side, hand drifting down Aomine’s body, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Aomine knew what was coming, yet he still hissed as Kagami took his cock in hand. That hand squeezed and stroked, causing Aomine to rock up into the tight grasp. He could feel Kagami’s burning length nudging his hip and bit back a moan, forcing his hand between them so he could touch his lover, too.

 

Kagami made a sound of pleasure and buried his face in Aomine’s neck. His ragged, hot breath feathered over Aomine’s damp skin, making him shiver. Touching another dude’s dick had been awkward at first, but it came naturally to him now. And he knew just what Kagami liked. As talented fingers worked his own cock, he wrapped his hand around Kagami’s, rubbing his thumb over the sleek head, feeling the sticky moisture already welling at the tip. The underside of Kagami’s cock was particularly sensitive, and Aomine took his time there, teasing and caressing, until Kagami jerked against him and bit his neck.

 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Kagami complained against in his throat in a harsh, panting voice.

 

“I do.” Aomine twisted his hand, pulling a shuddering gasp from Kagami’s lips.

 

Lifting away, Kagami grasped Aomine’s chin and forced his head back. The little show of dominance sent a thrill of excitement through his body.

 

“Then you better stop or it will all be over before I can get inside you.” Kagami’s eyes were wild and his cheeks were flushed with desire.

 

Aomine laughed huskily. “You’re a basketball player, aren’t you supposed to have more endurance than this?”

 

“It’s because it’s you, dumbass,” Kagami grunted, releasing Aomine’s erection so he could grab the lotion and condoms on the stand next to the bed.

 

Drunk with anticipation, Aomine widened his legs. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

 

Kagami gave him a short, hard kiss. “It’s a fact. Now lift that ass for me.”

 

“Yes, Kagami-sama,” Aomine fluttered his lashes and replied meekly, though he had never been truly meek a day in his life, and tilted his hips to give Kagami better access.

 

A sharp slap on his butt was his reward. “You are so not cute. Why do I put up with you?”

 

“Because you love me.”

 

Popping the cap on the lotion, Kagami poured the slick liquid over his fingers. “Maybe, or maybe I took one too many of Kuroko’s ignite passes to the head.”

 

Aomine scowled. “Bastard, don’t be talking about other men while you are in bed with me.”

 

Yeah, he was possessive, like a kid who wouldn’t let anyone else play with his favorite toy. And though he loved Tetsu like a brother, he couldn’t help being jealous of the relationship the duo shared. It wasn’t fair that Tetsu got to see Kagami every day, was able to play basketball with him every day.

 

Kagami sat up to kneel between Aomine’s open thighs. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry.” His dry hand feathered over Aomine’s hip, rubbing soothing circles while his lube-slicked hand strayed lower, down between Aomine's legs, to lazily stroke his throbbing sex.

 

“I’ll forgive you if you keep doing that,” he said with a strangled groan. He dug his fingers into the mattress as Kagami complied.

 

Soon, however, it wasn’t enough. He wanted, needed more.

 

“Kagami.” A command, a plea.

 

His lover responded. Wet fingers slipped lower, circling his entrance. When the first finger slipped inside him, it felt so good his back arched right off the bed. He wondered if this was what Kagami felt when their roles were reversed, hoped it was, because  _fuck_  it was awesome.

 

More fingers pushed inside him, twisting and pumping. His head thrashed back and forth, nearly coming out of his skin when Kagami grabbed his cock and stroked it in time to the fingers tunneling in his ass.

 

He was ready, so ready. “Now, Kagami. Fuck me now.”

 

The fingers slipped away, and he felt empty. A whimper he couldn’t suppress welled up from his throat. The sound of foil tearing reached him over the pounding of his heart. He planted his feet on the bed, bent his knees, and angled his hips, begging Kagami for his cock without an ounce of embarrassment.

 

With movements that verged on the edge of frantic, Kagami rolled the condom over his erection and fell on Aomine. The pleasure-pain of penetration hit him and Kagami muffled the sound he made with a desperate kiss.

 

Sometimes they made love slowly, tenderly, taking the time to worship each other’s bodies. Not tonight. Aomine wanted hard and fast, and Kagami gave it to him. 

 

Wanting to come in the worst way, Aomine dug his fingers into Kagami’s ass, feeling the taut flesh flex, pulling the other man as close as humanly possible. The friction was incredible, and Aomine knew he could go just like this, without touching his cock, just from Kagami thrusting inside him.

 

“ _Yesss_. Fuck, Kagami.”

 

“Aomine,” Kagami growled in response. He pounded harder, sliding big hands under Aomine and gripping his shoulders.

 

Their faces were so close, their heated breath mingling. Aomine watched Kagami’s face through passion hazed eyes, loving the savage ecstasy stamped on that beautiful face. More than when on the court, it was moments like this when Kagami was most beast-like. And, god help him, Aomine loved it, craved it, couldn’t get enough of it.

 

He was panting now, incoherent noises streaming from his mouth. Kagami rocked against him, pulling almost completely out, slamming back in. Thick and hard and long, Kagami’s cock pleasured him, possessed him, rubbed against that spot inside that made him want to yell.

 

Heat spread quickly, building in his groin and spiraling outward, like his body was one, giant mass of sensation. Kagami sank sharp teeth into his shoulder, holding him in place, and rode him even harder. The erotic mastery in that act was almost enough to push Aomine to orgasm. Almost.

 

Kagami shifted slightly, changing his angle enough to ram against the bundle of nerves hidden within Aomine’s ass. And then he whispered in Aomine’s ear. “I love you,  _Daiki_.”

That was it. Aomine was done for. “Taiga, Taiga,  _fuuuck_!” He shouted, a million needles of pleasure piercing his body. He couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, could only feel. Hot spurts of come splashed against his belly.

 

Kagami jerked, slammed deep, and followed him into the oblivion of orgasm, his keening cry of release echoing through the room. Aomine felt Kagami pulse inside him and an aftershock of delight quaked through him.

 

A moment later, Kagami collapsed bonelessly against him. Aomine wanted to tell him he was damn heavy, but he couldn’t summon the energy to even speak. They lay there, skin to skin, hearts racing and breath gasping, and Aomine savored the intimacy of it.

 

Eventually, he roused enough to push at Kagami’s chest. “You weigh a ton.”

 

Kagami groused but dutifully slid over until he was on his side. Their legs tangled as Kagami propped himself up on an elbow to look down at Aomine.

 

“Was it good?” Climax rendered his already deep voice gravelly.

 

Aomine wanted to tease Kagami, but he knew his lover really meant it. He reached up and slid his thumb over Kagami’s bottom lip.

 

“Yeah, it was good. So good I really might not be able to walk. You might have to carry me to the shower.”

 

He received a pop on the nose in response. “Yeah, right, you want to give me a hernia, Ahomine?”

 

It was Aomine’s turn to pop Kagami one. “You seriously aren’t romantic at all.”

 

“Yeah, but you still keep coming back for more. What does that say about you?”

 

“Temporary insanity?”

 

Kagami grabbed a pillow and smacked Aomine in the face with it. Chuckling, Aomine pushed the pillow away. It was a mystery how he could switch from overwhelming need and lust to happiness and contentment in just a matter minutes. He hadn’t known he could feel such a gamut of emotions. Not before this man, not before this love.

 

“Hey, Kagami,” he tugged on Kagami’s hair until the other man looked at him. He peered up into those gorgeous eyes and smiled. “I love you.”

 

“I know,” Kagami answered, but the tips of his ears turned red. “Stupid,” he added to cover the embarrassment.

 

Yeah, he was stupid, but so was Kagami. Idiots in love, that is what they were, and Aomine was just fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try writing. After being so sick, after the painful surgery, I haven't been inspired at all. But for some reason I had this idea of our two idiots using Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine who got to be seme and so I thought, wth, let's try it. A little rusty, but I hope it turned out okay. There's probably tons of mistakes, so I apologize. And it's a KagaAo!! Whaat?! Actually, I have been meaning to write a true KagaAo for a long time, ever since I received a comment about how when I write Kagami on top, I always portray Aomine as unwilling. It certainly wasn't a mean or rude or hateful comment, and the person sincerely enjoyed my stories, so it got me to thinking. Now, I personally still think that Aomine belongs on top, but that's just my preference and to each his own. Still, I wanted to see if I could make a happy, accepting Aomine, and I hope I succeeded.
> 
> Also, I really don't know when I will be able to pick up my in-progress stories. I'm terribly sorry for that but I hope I can ease back into the swing of things soon.
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading, thank you for following, and thank you for just being the awesome you that you are.


End file.
